


Fly with me

by Perlmutt



Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Autumn, Fae & Fairies, Fae Prince Steve, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Royalty, Short & Sweet, SteveTonyTober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Steve had noticed him before. The fae with eyes as golden as the autumn leaves around him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTonyTober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954639
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	Fly with me

**Author's Note:**

> SteveTonyTober 2020  
> Day 13: Autumn
> 
> This was really fun, I think I want to write a longer story with this setting when SteveTonyTober is over! <3
> 
> English is not my mother language, pls excuse typos and spelling errors!

“Hey. Aren't you the dude they found frozen in the lake half a year ago?”

Steve jumped at the voice behind him. He didn't notice another person when he'd started painting the leaves golden. It was October and time for the faes to bring color to the forest. The nights were getting longer and the days shorter, the first frost faes started their work already and everything was covered with a thin layer of ice, every time a new day dawned. Steve didn't like the cold they brought with them, even if he could see the beauty in it. He'd been found frozen after sleeping in the ice on the ground of the lake for seventeen years. He'd missed a lot in those years and while he'd been gone, his mother had died and left the throne of the fae kingdom in the enchanted forest for him to inherit if he'd ever be found after he went missing while on an unsuccessful mission.

Being back to the land of the living was hard. All of his friends had wandered off, married or were on adventures, and Steve was kind of lonely. The royal court was working like a machine, not needing him to tell them what they already knew. So he flew around a lot, and re-discovered his kingdom.

And now there was that pair of golden eyes that watched him intently through the autumn foliage. These eyes were as golden as the maple leaves that Steve was painting at the moment. Steve had noticed those eyes before. They were always around when Steve was near the borders of the kingdom, watching his every move. The belonged to a mop of dark hair and a cheeky grin, framed by a fancy looking goatee. But except for the guys face, Steve hadn't seen anything from the other fae. He didn't even know his name, didn't know where he was from if not from his kingdom. There were no other fae tribes, folks or kingdoms living around here. The other fae must be a loner.

Steve had heard tales of those lone wolfs, but most of them ended with the fae being eaten or captured by humans.

Nevertheless, Steve lowered his hands form coloring the maple and turned around and faced the other.

“My name's Steve, not dude.” Belatedly he noticed that he was quite far from the first tree with border guards, but he was no longer the frail and week prince he'd once been. He was now a tall and strong king. His filigree light blue wings fluttered with nerves about being approached by a foreigner, no matter how handsome said foreigner was. “And who are you, if I may ask?”

The stranger just grinned at him and hopped over the branch and the leaves he'd been hiding behind.

Wow, Steve mused. The guy was really good looking. He wore a simple pair of pants and a top made from bright red leaves with yellow veins. It was a stark contrast to the blue stone that seemed to be glowing from within his chest.

“My name is Tony.”, he greeted him while coming impossibly closer. “I've seen you around a few times and couldn't not notice you.”

That was the moment Steve realized that the guy had no wings. Literally none. It was the first time Steve had seen a fae without wings. Every fae had wings. That's just the way it was. Like they had ten fingers and one head. It was a vital part of their existence.

His open stare must have been a dead give away and the other just chuckled without any humor.

“Strange, isn't is? Me having no wings.”

Steve seemed to have swallowed his tongue, he wanted to ask so much suddenly, but the only thing he came up with was: “How did you get up here?”

Currently he two of them were standing on a branch a good twenty feed above the ground. But the brunet simply laughed whole heartedly and wow… That was one of the most beautiful sounds Steve had ever heard so far.

The grin the man wore now became positively mischievous. He closed his eyes for a second and suddenly there were lights shining fro his naked feet and palms. With a small jump he floated in the air and lazily circled Steve for a moment before he dropped back down, even closer than before.

“I was born with wings, you know. But I lost them. Blood, agony, near death experiences, the whole shebang. Not exactly a story suited for a first date.”

“A date?” Steve echoed. His eyebrows shot up to his hair line and… well. Tony was certainly attractive, more interesting than his boring non-existing duties at the palace and the autumn leaves around him seemed to glow a bit more with Tony around, as if the tree liked him.

“Yes, a date.” Tony offered him his hand and the open look of honest curiosity and fascination in his big doe eyes made Steve carefully reach out for him. “I would like to show you the real beauty of autumn. Come fly with me!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!!  
> what do you think? More of this setting?


End file.
